Cameras
by Dia Newman
Summary: It all started with a camera. A camera and a smile. AU SoulSilverShipping and slight MangaQuestShipping, rated T to be safe.


**Cameras**

**Lidija Newman/Dia Newman**

"Soul stop taking pictures of me." I grumbled at the brunette.

"Not until you call me 'Lyra'. Soul ain't my name." Soul retorted.

"Whatever." I said. "Do you know where Gold is? He and Crystal were supposed to meet us here already."

Like on a cue, Lyra's phone started ringing. "What in the name of—oh. Oh. Oh my God." Lyra covered her mouth, and then screamed, "I CALL GOD MOTHER!"

I wasn't the only one giving her odd looks.

"What. The hell." I groaned.

"Crystal and Gold are going to have a baby!" Soul squealed the moment she snapped her phone shut

"Their dating?" I asked.

"No."

"So. . ."

We stared at each other.

"Oh, my God," We said simultaneously.

"They did _that_ without dating?" Lyra asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "I don't want to know. Since they're probably not joining us, do you want to go on ahead?"

"Sure."

* * *

I stared at Silver.

When I first met him, his eyes entranced me. I remember just staring at him.

_"Yes?" Silver asked me._

_"O-oh. . . u-um. . . canitakeapictureofyou?" I asked. Gold laughed, and Crystal looked amused._

_Silver stared at me for a long time, and I felt like running down the block to scream._

_"Okay." Silver said finally._

_I grinned and grabbed my camera out of my bag._

_"That's an old camera." He commented as I filled it with film._

_"My grandma gave it to me. She was a news reporter." I explained._

_"Are you one?"_

_Gold dropped his hand from messing up his hair more and stared at Silver in shock._

_"A-am I one what?" I stuttered._

_"A news reporter. You look like you'd be a good one. You seem the type of person who would weasel anything out of anyone." Silver said._

_"That's an amazing idea!" I yelled. I captured the picture of Silver right before his instantaneous smile disappeared._

_"All right Soul, I'll hold you accountable for it." Silver said._

_"My names Lyra." I said._

_"I'll call you Soul so everyone knows how soulful you are."_

And that is the very (un)romantic way of how we met.

". . .ra. . . GOD DAMMIT SOUL I FINALLY USE YOUR NAME AND YOU IGNORE ME!"

I jumped. "You were speaking?"

Silver groaned.

"I said I bought you a new camera. I mean, you might want to put the one you have now on your bookshelf for safe keeping." Silver tossed me a box that was wrapped in purple paper.

Even though I'm nineteen, I still adore presents. I ripped the paper open and read the box.

_Canon EOS Rebel T3i 18MP Digital SLR Camera with 18-135mm, 55-250mm Lens – Black_

"Oh, my God." I stared at Silver. "This thing is over 10000 Poke Dollars!"

Silver shrugged. "I have too much money and not enough interests."

* * *

Soul would not stop thanking me.

Like, she cried. I'm not good with people crying. I patted her head.

"What's going on?" We turned to see Gold who was carrying a bag of groceries.

"Your friend is very dramatic." I said.

"GOLD, SILVER BOUGHT ME A REALLY EXPENSIVE CAMERA!" Soul sobbed in an accusatory tone.

"Um. . ."

I shook my head. "So what's up with you and Crystal?"

"What's up with—oh. Oh." Gold said. I wondered if Gold and Soul usually have the same reactions. "I. . . I screwed up."

"I can see that." I said nodding.

"I sort of kissed her and it went a lot farther then we both planned on." Gold scratched his head.

"To the point you were both—,"Soul started, but quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. "How's Crystal?"

"Tearing herself up." Gold admitted. "Listen, I got to get back. Yellow and Red made us agree to get married like next week so she doesn't get disowned. Bye!"

* * *

Later we were in Silver's house watching a bloody gory movie.

"Hey Silv?" I asked.

"What?"

"What would you do if someone told you they liked you?" I fiddled with my thumbs.

"Depends on who they are." Silver replied. "Why? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"U-um. . . no. . ."

Silver shrugged. I stared at the screen and this creepy ass gay vampire guy slit another guys throat and I screamed.

"OH MY MOTHER EFFING GOD!" I grabbed Silver's arm.

"SOUL!"

We fell off the couch; I landed on top of him in a very awkward position.

"Oh. . ."

* * *

I could feel every inch of her body on me and I blushed.

"S-sorry!" Soul blushed.

I pulled her head down and kissed her.

When we broke apart, I smiled.

"Hey Lyra, I like you."

"I love you too." She whispered, and kissed me again.

* * *

_I thought love was just a mirage of the mind,_

_it's an illusion, it's fake, impossible to find._

_But the day I met you, I began to see,_

_that love is real, and exists in me._

- Chris Farmer -


End file.
